1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical conductors, and in particular, to the field of devices with which an electrical grounding rod is driven into the ground.
2. Related Art
Various conventional devices have been developed for sinking an electrical ground wire into the earth to establish contact with the electrically conductive earth.
Typically, the ground rod should be installed near the ground wire and the base of the pole. Usually, the rod is driven its full length into the ground. After being driven in place, the ground rod should have a resistance of less than 25 ohms. Then, the ground wire is wrapped around the mounting hardware bolt and the mounting hardware is tightened firmly to assure a continuing bond.
However, none of the prior art devices succeed in achieving a secure connection between the ground wire and ground rod with any degree of simplicity of structure or procedure. In addition, the prior art devices frequently require the use of complicated tools and a significant amount of time in assembly. Finally, none of the prior art devices provide a moisture resistant connection between the ground wire and the ground rod.